Who Let the Dogs Out?
For the Just Dance Kids routine, see Who Let the Dogs Out? (Just Dance Kids). For the Smurfs parody, see Who Let the Smurfs Out?. (DLC) (Kids Mode) |artist = ( ) (The Sunlight Shakers) |tvfilm = |year = 2000 |dlc = January 18, 2012 (JD3) |difficulty = (JD) (JD3/''JD:GH'') Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 |nosm = 3 (JD) |dg = (All) |mode = Solo (All) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Crimson (JD) (JD3/JD:GH) (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Arrows) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 73 (JD) 82 (JD3/''JD:GH'') 109 (Remake) |kcal = 22 |dura = 3:16 |nowc = DogsOut |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |from = album }} Baha Men tarafından "Who Let the Dogs Out?" , 'te (DLC olarak), , , ve (Çocuk Modu'nda) yer alıyor. Şarkı, ve 'in Xbox versiyonu hariç tüm görünümlerde The Sunlight Shakers tarafından coverlanmıştır. Dansçının Görünüşü Original Dansçı bir erkek köpek gibi giyinmiş. Köpek kostümü, kırmızı bir gömlek, siyah ayakkabılar ve kırmızı güneş gözlükleriyle dalmaçyalı bir köpektir. Ayrıca bir kemik kolye takıyor. Dansçının kostümü açık sarı tüylüdür. Just Dance 3'ten başlayarak, onun kürkü beyazdır. Remake Yeniden yapımda pek bir şey değişmedi. Bununla birlikte, onun ana hatları daha yüksek tanımdadır. dogsout_coach_1@2x.png|Original Dogsout coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan, altta siyaha doğru soluk mavi bir çizgiye sahip açık mavi duvarı yansıtan siyah zeminli bir odadan, yanlarda birkaç bulut ve bir taraftan diğerine yatay olarak uçan yarı saydam kemiklerden oluşuyor. / (Wii) Wii versiyonunda, oda çok daha hafiftir, bulutlar (bazıları yerden ortaya çıkan) daha sayısızdır, yukarı ve aşağı sallanır ve kemikler üç boyutlu ve birçok yönden uçarlar. Koroda, havlayan sesler duyulduğunda beş deniz mavisi mavi köpek pençesi yanar; "Hah, ho, yippie-yi-yo" her söylendiğinde, ekranın kenarlarında diğer iki pençenin aydınlandığı ayetler içinde kaybolurlar. / (Xbox 360) Xbox 360 versiyonunda, artık mavi tonlarında, 2D'de ve ince siyah bir çizgide olan çok daha fazla kemik var; Havlayan sesler duyulduğunda büyürler ve bazıları koçun önüne uçar. Odada, duvarın altında ve önünde (koroda açık mavi müzik spektrogramı olan sürümüne benzer) kalın mavi bir çizgi vardır; Ayrıca, beyaz patikalar yerdeki rastgele yerlerde yavaşça kayboluyorlar ve bulutlar çok daha büyüyor ve yavaşça sağa doğru ilerliyorlar. Remake Remake, 'in ve 'in Wii versiyonuna dayanıyor. Başlangıçta ekran soldan sağa doğru giden bir köpek pençe izi silueti geçişiyle kayboluyor. Oda daha koyu renktedir ve duvarın ortasında açık mavi dairesel bir eğimle, kemikler daha üç boyutlu bir etkiye sahiptir ve duvardaki pençe izleri daha hızlı görünür ve daha aydınlıktır. Rutinin sonunda, baştan itibaren aynı solma geçişi kullanılır. Shake Moves 'de 3 Shake Moves var: Shake Moves 1: Kollarınızı yukarı ve aşağı doğru çevirin. Shake Moves 2 ve 3 Sağ kolunuzu ve sol kolunuzu art arda yukarı kaldırın. 3 Shake Moves daha uzun bir süre yapılır. Shake Moves 2 ve 3 : Sağ kolunuzu yukarı ve sol kolunuzu art arda yukarı doğru getirin. Shake Move 3 daha uzun bir süre için yapılır. Dogsout sm 1.jpeg|All Shake Moves Dogsout sm 1.gif|Shake Move 1 in-game Dogsout sm 2.gif|Shake Move 2 in-game Dogsout sm 3.gif|Shake Move 3 in-game Gold Moves ile başlayarak, bu rutinde her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Gold Moves vardır: Both Gold Moves: Dirseklerinizi bükün ve kollarınızı hızlıca sallayın. DogsOut jd3 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (JD3/GH) DogsOut jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) DogsOut gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Copacabana'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Super Bass'' *''Teacher'' (Costume Party) *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his moves: *Barking Mad *Beethoven *Dog Call *Dog Fight *Dog Lock *Funny Dog *Kennel Party Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Beastly Beats *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia * 'te dansçının bir avatarı var. Sadece temmuz ayında açılabiliyor. Galeri Game Files Dogsout jd1_cover generic.png|'' '' Dogsout jd3_cover generic.jpg|'' '' ( / ) Dogsout jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Dogsout thumb@2x glitch.jpg|'' '' (Glitched icon) Dogsout cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) DogsOut_cover_albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Dogsout Cover Albumbkg.jpg| album background Dogsout banner bkg.jpg| menu banner DogsOut_map_bkg.png| map background Dogsout jdnow cover.jpg| cover DogsOut_Cover_1024.png| cover Dogsout jd4 ava.png|Avatar on Dogsout jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Dogsout jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Dogsout golden ava.png|Golden avatar Dogsout diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Dogsout pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dogsout_jd1_menu.png| '' on the menu Dogsout jd3 menu xbox.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Dogsout jd3 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Dogsout jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Dogsout jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) DogsOut.jpg| gameplay Beta Elements 0110421458713918c59a6f96bfcd66c1s39024_wii_7.jpg|Beta gameplay Others Who_let_the_dogs_out_lyrics_error.jpg|Lyrics error Videos Official Music Video Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out (Original version) Full HD 1080p Who Let The Dogs Out? (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Who Let the Dogs Out - The Sunlight Shakers - 100% Perfect FC 14 Just Dance 2017 Who Let The Dogs Out - 5* Stars Just Dance 2018 Unlimited - Who Let The Dogs Out - MEGASTAR Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance (Extraction) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Who Let the Dogs Out? ru:Who Let the Dogs Out? en:Who Let the Dogs Out? es:Who Let the Dogs Out? pl:Who Let the Dogs Out? Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:The Sunlight Shakers Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Jérémy Paquet Kategori:Kids Mode